


When Dimensions Cross

by Bb8isbbgr8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: I suck at tenses, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, superdads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bb8isbbgr8/pseuds/Bb8isbbgr8
Summary: Several Months after Pietro's funeral a random stranger that shares his name and practically the same powers rips through time, space and several universes and takes his place. Now The Avengers and the strange intruders have to figure out what the fuck is happening and try to return everyone back where they belong. But after an accident their strange guest, Peter Maximoff, begins to look more and more like Pietro before everything changes.(I swear it's better than the caption. I'm terrible at summarizing my work)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I suck at the different tenses and summarizing so if you made it this far thanks m8. Enjoy and remember to like and comment if you like it!

Pietro's funeral was officially five months ago and Clint didn't know how to feel. The speedster was dead because of him and nobody could convince him otherwise. If he hadn't taken so long getting the boy, if he had payed more attention to his surroundings, maybe, just maybe Pietro would still be around. But for once Clint wasn't quick enough and that caused the quickest man to die instead of him.

  Since the funeral Clint's days had been quieter. He'd moved back in with his sister at the farm and became a father like figure to his Niece and Nephews. Of course he had to come back to the tower every now and then, because he would never really retire, but for once he felt simple and maybe even a little safe.

  Laura had understood his pain. Clint didn't care for many people but when he did he cared very deeply. But still Laura was confused. Pietro and Clint had only met on a few occasions from what she knew but Clint had been absolutely destroyed by his death. She thought it was because he blamed himself but the way the team looked at him with so much pity at the funeral didn't make sense. They looked at him like he'd lost a lover or childhood friend and from what she knew Pietro wasn't either. She never asked, was to scared to, but she held him when he cried and was there when he got lost in his thoughts.

  What she didn't know is that Pietro trusted Clint before any of the other Avengers. Even after Clint stuck an arrow on Wanda's head and even though Clint was a friend of Stark's Pietro still trusted him. They skipped straight into the inside joke stage and hit it off really well. Even when they weren't talking they were communicating through touches and simple eye contact. They connected and neither knew why but neither really questioned it either.

  So yeah, Clint was torn apart when Pietro died and the pain of it all really hadn't gone away for him. He had busied himself in tearing the farm apart and building it back bigger and better so he didn't have to think about it. He chopped wood instead of coming to terms with Pietro's death. He tore out the sunroom's flooring instead of talking about what he was going through. He did anything and everything he could besides moving on.

  And it worked. It didn't help his mental health and it didn't make him any happier but it sure as hell distracted him. He could've continued in this way if he hadn't been called to the tower for S.H.E.I.L.D. business. He could've ignored his problems forever if fate hadn't said fuck that and tore through space and time to mess up Clint's day. But Clint never was any form of lucky.

*  
     
  "There better be a damn good reason why I'm here," Clint says as he walks into the Avenger's section of the tower. Natasha stands and walks towards him with one of her half smiles while the rest just look up with various facial expressions.

  "Welcome back," Tony greets him and once Clint sits down a humongous stack of papers is sat in front of him," And welcome to my world. These are just the ones all the other Avengers have signed, more are coming your way," Tony smiles at him but Clint just glares.

  "You sadistic bastard. I'm not even a part of the team anymore!" Clint whines, nobody looks sympathetic.

  "The papers in front of you are just from your missions with the team. Trust me, we have a lot more than you," Steve responds from his corner of the room. He's completely covered in paper and it's very obvious he isn't happy about it but being the good Samaritan he was he refused to slack off or complain excessively.

  Clint groans and settles himself down beside Natasha on one of the couches. Vision is the only one not filling out paper work, besides Thor who is no where to be seen, and he's working on lunch for the whole team. Every now and then Wanda stops and goes to help him and Clint just can't make eye contact with her. Wanda doesn't blame Clint for Pietro's death, she hadn't even really considered it, but Clint's guilt overtook him whenever he saw her. It's one of the main reasons he retired.

  They all sit in compatible silence while they fill out their paper work, only being interrupted when Vision finishes the meal. Spaghetti and meatballs with homemade sauce. Delicious.

  Everybody takes their seats at the giant kitchen table and Clint turns on the TV in Living room so they can watch it in between conversations. Turns out they don't really need it because Clint's been gone for Four and a half months and he just had to be filled in on everything, and I mean everything, that happened in the span of time he was gone.

  "Peter's officially an Avenger, he got his card last week," Steve says and Him and Tony grin like the proud papa's they are, "It took him more time than we expected but seeing as he's a senior this year and he's got colleges and stuff to apply to It's understandable. He's got a life and it's a pretty damn good one," He continues before realization dawns on his face and he quickly covers his ears.

  There's at least five chimes of "Language!" and a few other snarky remarks that make both Steve and Clint grin. God, Clint had missed these idiots.

  After that the conversation dies down a bit and they concentrate more on eating. Clint can't help but smile at Wanda and Vision who are sitting a tad too close and focusing only on each other. Nobody knew the status of their relationship but everybody supported them, even if they did it in private. Clint was just glad she was even a little happy once more. Vision brought out the gentle, loving side of Wanda that they'd only really seen when she had been with her brother. 

  At least she'd found a way to move on, even just in the slightest. Clint wishes he could do the same.

  "So what have you been doing?" Tony asks and it takes Clint a moment to realize it's directed at him. He chokes on the piece of food in his mouth before regaining control over himself and clearing his throat.

  "Just little projects around the farm. I plowed a section of land last month and I'm thinking about trying for some corn," He says and that seems to actually interest Vision.

  "When it matures you should send some to the tower. Home grown food is much better than store bought. I'm sure we'd all enjoy some chemical-less produce," Vision looks fully serious and Clint can't help but snort. Vision could tell you all about various chemicals that would harm humans and other creatures and he took it upon himself to do it whenever food was brought up.

  "I will buddy, just for y-" Before Clint can finish Vision stands abruptly and stares at the spot in front of the TV.

  Steve stands as well and follows  Vision's gaze, "What's going on," He questions but Vision just raises a hand to silence him. Bruce and Tony seem to be assessing the situation as best they can but nothing is happening so nobody knows what to do. 

  That's until the voices start.

  "I'm not sure if this is the best idea Professor," A female voice speaks. She sounds concerned.

  "I can feel them, I can sense their world and oh how different it is from ours. They call to me. He calls to me," A male voice responds and it's dazed and almost sounds lost in thought. Steve slowly starts moving Tony behind the Kitchen counter, Bruce follows.

  Vision floats over the table and stands in front of the approximate place that the noises are coming from but still there's nothing there, "Charles, this may not be your brightest idea. You're still in recovery," A new voice speaks and the area seems to haze. It looks different from everyone else for a moment, sort of like a heat spot, but then it's gone.

  "Erik has a point," Another voice, A young man, says and suddenly the spaces in front of the TV warps and throws Vision backwards. There's a scream from the other side and concerned voices. Each time the young man speaks the spot pulses and the whole room shakes.

   "It's a portal!" Tony finally screams and all eyes fall on him, "Something is connecting our universe, or dimension, to another one and it's trying to pull them together. It might cause a paradox if they're too closely related!" This finally convinces Clint to grab Natasha and pull her behind the counter as well. The others could face their chances with it but he was making sure the fully human ones stayed as far away as possible.

  "Professor!" The young man's voice yells one last time and then the area opens and acts as a vacuum. Pictures fly off the walls, Pots and pans rip out of cabinets, cushions and chairs are all dragged to the portal.

  And then it's gone. Clint and Steve slowly peek over the counter only to find two men in the place of the portal. The first man has short, dark hair and a unpleased look on his face even while he's seemingly passed out. The second man is bald and curled up on himself a bit, hiding the rest of his face. In between them is a fancy wheelchair fallen on its side.

  The first man shuffles a bit and slowly sits up with a groan. He looks around groggily before his eyes fall on the second man and he scrambles to his feet, "Charles!" He exclaims as he falls to his knees once more beside the man. He checks for a pulse and then breathing before brushing his hand along the man's face, "Come on, get up Charles. Don't be a baby."

  That seems to stir the other man and he shifts, "I am a professor at a respected school, do not call me a baby," his voice is barely audible. The first man grins and lifts Charles slowly, "Where are we, Erik?" Charles asks as Erik picks him up bridal style, kicks the chair into the right position and places Charles in it.

  It's at that moment both men look up to find The Avengers fully armed and ready to treat them as a threat, "I don't know but it doesn't seem we're welcome," Erik responds and Steve steps forward.

  "I'm Steve Rogers and you're currently in Avengers Tower. You apparently just ripped a hole through space and time and ended in our dimension. You have about five seconds to tell us if you're friendly or if we're about to have some issues," He puts on his Captain America voice and lifts his shield in defense.

  Charles fixes himself in his chair and clears his throat. He stares at them all for a moment and places two fingers on his temple before relaxing a bit more. Erik doesn't relax when Charles does, "I'm Professor Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lehnsher. We come in peace, actually it's a complete accident we came what so ever."

  "Yeah we heard," Steve responds and the two men look at him in confusion. He explains, "Your voices drifted through when the portal began. We could hear your conversation," He pauses before continuing again, "You said you could feel us, or more specifically you felt one person. How?"

  Erik moves behind Charles and doesn't lower his glare at the group before him, "I'm telepathic. I know everything you're thinking, feeling, and imagining. I can access your memories and if I really wanted I could make you do anything I wished," He pauses as he looks over the group again. Steve has stiffened at the threats and Tony presses the panic button on his watch to call the suit, "But I won't because as I said we're here against our will and we'll stay peaceful as long as you do," Steve lowers the shield and nods at him.

  It's at this moment the suit comes flying through the window and heads straight toward the "threats". It gets about two feet away before it stops in place and slowly begins to cave in on itself. Tony watches in horror as his suit creaks and sparks as it is crushed into a square. He looks towards the men to see Erik staring at the suit intently. He blinks and it drops to the ground, completely crushed.

  "What the fuck!?" Tony exclaims and he marches himself over to the men, ignoring his husband's whispered warnings, "You just destroyed one of my best suits without even lifting a finger!" He pauses before clapping his hand on Erik's shoulder and grinning, "That was impressive as hell. Are you telepathic as well? That was a cool mind trick."

  "I control metal," Erik says but his stiff posture doesn't go away. Tony looks him up and down, nods, and turns to Charles.

  "I'm Tony Stark. This tower belongs to me and since I guess you'll be here for a while I'll find you the most suitable room. There's only two bedrooms left on this floor and neither of them are completely handicap friendly but I can get someone to help you if you need it," He goes to continue but Charles cuts him off.

  "Um, We'll be rooming together if that's okay," He says and Erik steps closer to him almost daring Tony to say something bad, "Calm down, Erik. He and the buff blonde guy are married," Erik finally relaxes and Tony takes that as a good thing.

  Tony's about to speak again when Friday interrupts, causing Erik and Charles to look upwards, "Sir, it seems that there's another person in the building. They're randomly appearing in rooms at impossible speeds. They've passed all of the sensors set in place. What should be done?" She (?) Asks and Tony turns to the two in front of him.

  "Goddamn it," Erik whispers and pinches the bridge of his nose, "PETER," He yells and there's a moment of silence, "PIET-" He cuts himself off.

   And then suddenly there's a knife to Tony's neck and a body behind him, "You move he dies," A voice says and it sounds a lot more nervous than it probably meant. The person's face is blurry but Clint can catch a glimpse of silver hair, "Professor, Erik, you okay?" It asks. 

  Erik lifts his hand and the knife goes flying to the wall, Charles looks at them pointedly and the person releases Tony and steps away.

  "What did I tell you about quick decisions?" Charles asks and finally the person's face settles. The person is male, probably not over 21. He has shockingly silver hair and extremely pale skin. There's a pair of gray goggles over his eyes and he has a earbud in one ear. He pulls it out slowly.

  "Quick decisions only end in harm," The boy, Peter, says and slumps slightly, "But in my defense he did look like he was threatening you!" He looks over at Tony who is being held very securely to Steve's chest, "I wasn't going to let him hurt you!" He scoffs, "You know how pathetic that would be," He makes a weird face and moves his hands as he talks, "Telepathic super man and really strong metal controlling man destroyed by short dude with a fancy hair cut," He snorts and crosses his arms, "No, you don't need to thank me, I know it's implied."

  Erik sighs and says something under his breath in a different language. That makes Peter shrink in on himself almost completely which raises a little suspicion in The Avengers, "You just make things worse," He says and Charles hits him on the arm.

  "Peter this is Tony, That is Steve, Vision, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Wanda," Everyone is a little unnerved that Charles already knows their names but he's a Telepath so really it's not that big of a surprise, "Everyone this is one of my students, Peter."

  They turn to Peter only to find him staring directly at Wanda. He stares at her for a while before turning to Charles, "So, Like, what the hell is going on?" He asks and Charles wheels over and places a hand on Peter's head. They're both quiet for a while before Peter nods, "Sweet. Well I'm going to go explore the city while you guys do the whole, get to know everybody thing."

  "Pe-" Charles begins but he's already gone. Both of them sigh and Tony takes that as the moment to break the tension.

  "Ironically Steve and I have a son named Peter as well. It's like a super family party," He says and Charles and Erik look up.

  "Oh no we're not married, we're not even really a thing and he's not our son. He's not my son," Charles says quickly.

  "He's not mine either," Erik adds and Charles freezes.

  "Erik," He whispers but Erik just walks towards the Kitchen and looks at the people he hadn't actually met yet. Vision and Wanda were standing behind the bar, Vision holding Wanda just as tight as Steve was holding Tony. Clint was in front of it with the biggest knife he could find seeing as he didn't have his bow on him anymore. Natasha was crouched on top of the bar, still not relaxed, and right between Bruce and Erik. Bruce was just sitting on the floor behind the bar with his face hidden in his knees.

  "If we're going to be stuck here for a while we're going to need to get better acquainted," He says and looks at the group around him. Clint is the first one to move and he reaches out and shakes Erik's hand.

  "I love what you did with the Iron suit. I always hated that thing," He grins when Tony gives him a offended look, "So I guess we need to talk a little."

  Everyone slowly settles at the table. Erik moves the end chair for Charles and that's exactly what they do. Talk. They tell their stories, secretly leaving out parts, such as Apocalypse and the whole Erik killed the president thing while The Avengers left out Tony creating Ultron and Pietro, even if Charles finds it out anyways. But by the end everyone is a little more comfortable.

*

  Peter, the one with the silver hair, returned just as Vision, Wanda, and surprisingly Erik were starting dinner. One moment the room was empty and the next Peter was laying across Charles lap dramatically.

  "Peter, personal space," Charles says but doesn't actually push him off. The truth is he pitied the boy. Erik wouldn't take ownership of him and Peter was torn apart by it so Charles decided he would do Erik's job instead. He would be caring and kind even if he was just Peter's teacher. He could and would help him be the person Charles believed he could be.

  "This place is absolutely beautiful!" He says in awe. Tony looks at him and feels the little bit of hesitation towards him fade. He was just a kid who thought his friends were in trouble. Tony would probably have done the same thing he did so he couldn't really hold it against him, "The whole city is stunning and the people are so kind. They aren't scared of people with powers! They look up to them. I saw a little girl with her face painted like the dude with the crystal in his head, there were toys of them, and so much support on the TV," His eyes widen but then his hands become a blur as he begins tapping on the table frantically and slides into the chair beside Charles at the Kitchen table.

  "Then I was just moseying around, checking out all the sights when this guy in a weird, red and blue skin tight outfit came flying around a building and went souring above me," Tony stiffens and Steve looks up from the magazine he's reading, "I followed him, of course, because one he was fucking fast as hell and two he seemed interesting and I have a very small attention span. So I follow the dude and catch him at the top of a building. We talked for a minute but before I properly introduced myself some alarms went off and the dude was off again. I followed him and we ended up stopping a robbery. It was pretty cool but then he ran off again so I just let him go, I'll see him some other time. It's not like he's going to just disappear," He says before muttering, "Even if he did I could probably find him."

  Peter stands and stretches. Charles smiles at him, "Don't go getting attached to anybody here, we'll only be staying until we figure out how to get back," He jokingly warns but Peter's face just blanks.

  "Oh, I wasn't actually going to go after him," His cheeks flush lightly and Charles frowns, "I may be weird but I'm nothing if I'm not loyal, " He says and then in a instant he's grinning again and walking over to the couch to probably take a nap, knowing him.

  It's about the time that Vision, Wanda, and Erik finish making the Lasagnas that Peter Rogers walks through the door. He drops his bag at the door and practically drags himself to the table where he slumps into one of the chairs. He lays there for a moment before propping his head up and staring at Tony. He doesn't seem to notice the two unknown men within ten feet of him but he must be exhausted so Tony didn't blame him that much.

  "I had the weirdest day today," He says and Tony is almost fearful of what he's going to say. With what other Peter said and the beginning of his Peter's story he knew it couldn't be good, "It started pretty normal. Harry missing school was weird but he's been missing school a lot lately so it wasn't that surprising. But then I started my patrol, you know my usual places, and I was scoping out the area when this guy just appeared in front of me! He wasn't there and then he was and man, he was really um, cool but then he was also kind of weird but you know, the cute weird and he had these cool goggles and we talked for a while but then there was a robbery and I went to stop that and he followed me, which was a bit of a surprise, but it was also cool because he was funny and he just kept smiling at me and he had the most beautiful smile and, yeah it was weird," He rambles and Tony just stares at him. Steve slowly stands and walks over to stand by his husband, "I got nervous though and left. I always get nervous and I'm not sure why I did this time! I was in my suit for goodness sake! If I can't socialize in my suit then how am I suppose to socialize out of it?!" He exclaims and slumps a little more.

  "It's really not that hard. You just make eye contact and talk to the person. Speaking clearly and smiling usually helps as well," One moment the seat between Tony and Peter is empty but the next a silver haired person is sat in it, leaning against the table as he speaks, "I think you were doing fine with the whole, "Who the hell are you?" And "How the fuck did you get here?!" But maybe that's just me," He says and Peter turns a dark red as he leans back in his seat, covering his face slightly.

  "Why the hell are you in my house!" Pete practically squeaks , his cheeks darkening even more if even possible.

  Peter part two hums as he looks over Peter Rogers face and smiles, "It's a really long story," He says before perking up, "You said I was attractive!" He exclaims and that's when Charles intervenes.

  "All right Peter, leave him alone," He says and Peter Rogers looks at them in confusion before turning back to the silver haired boy.

  "Wait your name is Peter?" They both ask at the same time and Silver Peter groans, "Why? Why is Peter such a normal name?" 

  Peter Rogers is about to say something when Erik speaks up, "Just go by Pietro," The whole room suddenly goes quiet and all eyes are on Pietro.

  "What?" Wanda whispers and Pietro turns to her.

  "My real name is Pietro, Pietro Maximoff. I just go by Peter, it's easier to pronounce and people remember it better," He shrugs and her face pales. Pietro looks around the room in confusion. Everyone is staring at him and it's kind of  disturbing.

  "I can't do this," Wanda whispers and walks out of the room. Vision starts to float after her but with a flick of her hand he backs away.

  Now all eyes turn to Clint. He swears his heart has stopped and he can't stop staring at the boy. Tony's words suddenly made sense. Something was holding their worlds together and that just happened to be the person who he missed the most. He could feel bile rise in his throat but when the confused eyes of the new Pietro meet his he just takes a deep breath.

  "Well, Pietro I hope you like Lasagna because it's pretty much the only thing anyone around here knows how to make," He says and walks over to cut out a piece. He puts it in a bowl with two pieces of bread on top and pushes it in front of Pietro before making his own.

  "Lasagna is good," Pietro replies and with the first bite the tension in the room fades.

  Slowly everyone starts moving again. Peter and Pietro continue their conversation, Vision floats through the wall the way Wanda went, Tony and Steve join Peter's conversation, Bruce takes his lasagna down to the lab, Natasha sits beside Clint, and Erik sits beside Charles. It all seems to be going back to normal except Charles is still watching Clint with sad eyes. Clint doesn't notice, he's to busy trying to keep eye contact with Natasha and calm himself down without drawing attention.

  "Poor man," Charles whispers and accepts the bowl Erik hands him. Neither of them talk the whole meal, they just eat and look around in silence. This world is strange in its own ways, but they'd only just arrived and Charles was very excited to see the rest.

*

  After the meal Tony shows the newcomers to the open rooms. There's one in between Peter's second room and Thor's room, which Pietro takes, and another way across the hall by itself. It's much bigger and has a bigger bathroom so Erik and Charles make themselves as comfortable as possible. 

  None of them have clothes but Pietro is roughly the same size as Peter and Erik and Charles are about the same sizes as Clint and Tony so they spare enough clothes to get them started.

  "I can take you guys shopping tomorrow or something," Tony says once they've gotten three days worth of outfits, including pajamas and unused underwear.

  "It's okay, we won't be here for long so this should be fine. We don't want to bother you," Charles replies all goodwill and pure intentions as always. Erik is hidden in their room, had been since they finished their meal, but Charles made up for it with his small talk and easy smiles.

  "I have more money than I know what to do with. You're not bothering me at all," Tony laughs and picks out a few more t-shirts for Charles to wear.

  "You know, I've always wanted a sugar daddy," Pietro says as he suddenly appears behind Charles. Both men jump, Charles almost falls out of his wheelchair, and then face palms about the fifth time that day, "Just, you know, putting that information out there," He says and starts slowly pushing Charles forward and backwards absent mindedly.

   "How about I just buy you stuff you need," Tony replies but there's amusement hidden behind the words. The new Pietro wasn't like theirs. He was younger and had less of the horrible experience theirs had had, although Tony didn't really know the kids past he seemed okay. He still brought humor to their lives though and even if Wanda hadn't come out of her room and Clint couldn't look the man in the eyes it was still almost good to have him there. At least now Peter had someone his age to hang out with. 

  "I guess that'll do," Pietro says and starts massaging the top of Charles head, "It's weird seeing you without hair," He whispers and Charles only stares at Tony who can only grin back.

  "You barely even knew me when I had hair," Charles says and spins himself around so he's facing Pietro, "Shouldn't you be in bed, anyways? It's almost ten thirty."

  Pietro groans and slumps in on himself slightly, "I always wanted a father but now that I've got a father like figure I'm not so sure they're worth it," He whispers and then he's not there anymore.

  "Is Peter like that? So outgoing and invasive," Charles sighs as he turns back to face Tony and slumps a little in his chair.

  "Peter is just awkward. He never knows when to stop talking or when to step back. He's always stuttering and stumbling over himself," Tony says fondly as they begin to head back towards Charles' temporary room, "We thought he'd grow out of it but it stayed through out his childhood and it's almost gotten worse since he hit puberty. I guess that's what comes with the expectations of being our kid," Tony sighs as they stop in front of the room.

  "Pietro just never had anyone to understand him so his social skills are pretty much dead. He's actually gotten better since he moved to the school but he still says insulting things without thinking or gets in someones personal bubble a few times to many. We're still working with him though," Charles let's out a yawn and Tony pats him on the shoulder.

  "Alright, well I shouldn't bother you any longer," He smiles and opens the door for his new acquaintance, "Maybe tomorrow you can tell me more about that school of yours," With this they part their separate ways.

  Tony passes by the Kitchen on his way to his room only to find Clint on the phone. They nod at each other and Tony continues on but Clint just continues talking.

  "Yes Ma'am," He whispers and grips the phone a bit tighter, "Tell the kids I love em and that I'll see them some time in the future. I just, I can't leave yet. Not until this whole mess is sorted out. Okay, yeah. I'll call you later," He laughs, "Laura hang up the damn phone!" He presses the button and slips his phone in his pocket. He stands by the counter for a while longer before standing and beginning to head towards his room.

  "Hey, old man,"  A voice cuts through the air and Clint freezes. He turn around slowly to find Pietro standing at the bar with his boxers and a gray shirt on. He looks so different with ruffled hair and tired eyes. Not to mention the fact that he's misses those ridiculous goggles of his. They make eye contact and Clint Swears they look equally confused, "I don't know why I said that," He whispers and stares at the floor for a moment before straightening up, "Do you know where I can get some orange juice? You're out and I'm thirsty."

  Clint gulps before walking back to the Kitchen and sitting at the bar, "Well I could show you to the nearest grocery store or," He pauses and he knows this is a bad idea, "Thor, you haven't met him yet, hides gallons of the stuff in his room. If you can get i-" he's cut off when Pietro disappears only to reappear a second later with two containers of the desired beverage, "Well, that'll do."

  Pietro grins at the approval and jumps over the counter to run through all of the cabinets until he finds two cups, "He also seems to really enjoy poptarts," He pours them both a glass and beckons Clint to sit beside him.

  "Why are you still awake," Clint questions as he sits down and begins to slowly sip from his cup. It was odd, the two of them, sitting in their pyjamas sipping orange juice. They didn't even know each other but Clint was using him to even try and fill a gap and Pietro just trusted him for some reason.

  "New house. I don't like the way it doesn't creak, makes me uncomfortable without the noise. Plus it's super dark in my room," He flushes at this and Clint snorts quietly, "Okay, look. My room at home has so many flashing screens it's like it's morning 24/7. It's hard to adjust!" He exclaims and just glares at Clint when he keeps shaking his head, "Shut up Lasagna man."

  Clint calms himself and chugs down the last of his Orange Juice, "Alright Kid. I'll get you a night light and you can finally relax yourself," He stands and he can't help the pang in his chest when Pietro just follows him loyally. It's almost like he had his version back.

  They head back to Pietro's temporary room and Clint moves to Peter's second room for a minute. He returns with three lamps and a laptop, "It's not much but it's enough to add some light," He says and Pietro just stares at the laptop in wonder. Clint doesn't know Pietro and his friends were from the Seventies but that would explain the boys reaction.

  "With this sort of treatment I might just move in here," Pietro says as he settles down in the largest bed he'd ever seen. He watches closely as Clint sets up all the lights and he can't help but feel, well, odd. There was something familiar about the man and it disturbed him while also making him feel safe and almost comfortable. He had felt the same weird feeling when he looked at Wanda and while that was a little more understandable it was still unsettling.

  "I mean, you're an adult. Make your own decisions," Clint says absent mindedly. Pietro frowns before running up along side the man. He moves in slow motion while Pietro circles around him.

  "How do I know you?" He whispers as he circles the man with frustration. He knew those eyes and that concentrated look. He knew it all but couldn't tell how!

  "I'm sure Tony wouldn't mind," Clint continues when Pietro lands back in the bed. He turns around and faces the younger boy and looks around him, "Bright enough?"

  Pietro doesn't hear him at first. He's a little busy staring intently at his face, "Wha-" He looks around and nods, "Oh, yeah it's great. Thank you," He whispers and settles down in the bed. In all honesty he didn't need the lights. His room was completely fine, he had just needed an excuse to watch the man a bit longer and it had worked.

  "All right, well call if you need me," Clint hesitates for a moment before scratching the back of his head and walking out the door.

  Neither of them sleep well that night.

*

  Clint is the third person in the kitchen the next morning which is highly unusual. He's usually up three hours before Steve gets up for his run, reading, or watching TV, sometimes both, and when Steve gets back it's to a giant breakfast made by Clint and Usually Clint alone.

  He blames the fact that he didn't sleep at all last night for making him break a long going tradition. After the incident with Pietro he'd gone to his room and just stood, staring at himself in the mirror for longer than he can recall. It wasn't until his legs were stiff and his back throbbing from lack of movement that he forced himself to go sit on his bed. That's when he'd had the first break down of many. Needless to say he didn't get a lick of sleep.

  So now Steve is making breakfast while keeping a nervous eye on Charles who is standing, balanced against the counter, to make what looks like an energy drink. Clint walks towards them slowly, he's pretty groggy this morning, and takes Steve's place. The food smells good but Clint knows he can do better so he starts adding his own special touches.

  This leaves Steve to stand by Charles, keeping his hands ready but leaving enough space between them that he doesn't freak the man out.

  "I've done this before, you know," Charles speaks up after he pours the first drink into a large cup. Steve is taken aback, at first by the shattering of their shared silence, and then by the fact that Charles starts on a second drink, "Don't worry, Mr Rogers, you don't need to worry about me," He looks up and smiles at him. Steve can't help but think of how stunning he is. Charles' smile grows, "You should've seen me with hair."

  Steve flushes and moves to the counter just as Erik steps into the room. He takes in his surroundings before moving forward and wrapping his arms around Charles' Waist. They're both tense for a moment but when Charles relaxes so does Erik and Clint can't help but smile at the two.

  "I hope you guys like pancakes," Clint speaks up and they all turn to face him, "Because I'm making a Barton special and it includes pancakes, with a side of pancakes and pancakes," He says as he flips one of said pancakes. He's got strawberry, Blueberry, Banana, and Chocolate chip pancakes sitting on different plates and he's just finishing up the last of the normal ones. Steve really doesn't understand how he makes them so incredibly fast. He's always told him that that's his secret super power.

   Steve sets the table and slowly the rest of The Avengers join them. Everyone sits in their respective seats and they pull up a few more for their guests. Natasha just ends up sitting in Clint's lap and that saves enough room to fit everyone pretty comfortably.

  Peter is the second to last one to enter the Kitchen, besides Wanda who told Vision in advance that she wasn't coming, and he comes in just like his father had, all messy haired and half lidded eyes. He walks straight to the coffee pot, pours himself a cup and downs it in one gulp. 

  "What did I tell you about your caffeine intake? You can't drink it like that, it's not good for your body!" Steve exclaims but Peter just stares at him for a moment before getting another cup and making a plate of pancakes.

  Now the only one left is Pietro but Erik and Charles don't seem to be concerned. Erik hasn't said a word but Charles just continuously thanks them for letting them stay and compliments Clint on the meal. The three energy shakes stay on the counter and Steve is just about to ask about them when there's a whoosh and Pietro appears at the door of the room.

  He takes two seconds to look around before appearing in front of the energy shakes. He downs the first two in seconds flat but when he meets Charles' eyes he starts sipping slower on the last drink. He finally finishes that one as well and moves over to make a plate of pancakes.

  "How did you sleep, Pet- Pietro?' Charles asks when he sits down.

  "I had a dream I got attacked by a giant Prey Mantis," Pietro responds over the top of his cup of orange juice, "Besides that it was fine. I got some help adjusting," He says and turns to Clint with a smile only for his expression to change oddly when he sees Natasha planted on his lap. It's only there for a second but it still plants a seed of confusion in Clint's chest.

  Pietro turns away and everyone slips into their seperate conversations. It's only interrupted when Peter stands, cleaning his plate in the sink while still talking to Pietro and stops to kiss both his father's on the head, "I'm off to school. I have patrol right after so don't wait up," He says and the other Avengers wave at him happily.

  "Speaking of school," Charles says and turns to Pietro who groans and slumps in his chair dramatically.

  "Are you serious? We're not even in our own dimension!" He exclaims and shuffles even further down his seat. The Avengers watch with slight amusement but Erik is almost glaring at the boy.

  "Yes, But I'm still your professor and as long as you're under my watch I'm going to teach you something," Charles continues. Pietro groans again, "We can work on your powers instead of book work," This peaks Pietro's interest and he sits up," You've got to give me your all though, got it?" Pietro nods.

  "We have a training room if you'd like to use it," Tony speaks up and Pietro leans towards him, "Just let me help Steve clean up and then I'll run you a stimulation," He stands and moves to the counter but then all the food is gone and the dishes are on the drying rack (Steve liked being a little old schooled) and Pietro was standing right in front of him.

  "Ready when you are," He says and one of those smirk like grins settles on his face.

  "Alright then," Tony says and takes a step back, "Anybody who is coming follow me," Tony isn't really that surprised when everyone stands to follow him. Even Natasha looked interested.

  Somehow they all fit in the elevator, with Pietro sat sideways on Charles lap, who just looks exasperated, and the rest of them bunched together. Pietro talks animatedly the whole time and his hand taps his leg so fast that it isn't even visible.

  When the elevator opens Pietro disappears and reappears several times in front of different pieces of machinery. Erik wheels Charles in and the rest of The Avengers follow them slowly.

  "This is absolutely incredible," Charles whispers mostly to himself, "We have nothing like this."

  "Am I going to be fighting giant robots again? Because they aren't that big of a challenge when you get down to it," Pietro says as he stops in front of Tony once more, "I want a bit of a challenge."

  "We should probably show you some simulations first, and then see what all you can do. Just for your safety," Tony replies with more amusement than anything else. This Pietro was like a kid with ADHD who had just been given a tank full of sugar to consume.

  Pietro disappears again and when he reappears he's no longer in the control room but instead inside the actual training room, "Let's just get it going," He says and Tony gulps.

  "I really don't advi-" He begins but he's cut off by, surprisingly, Erik.

  "If he says he's ready then take his word for it. It'll be his own fault if something happens," He says and it's Bruce that starts the simulation.

  One second the guns are out and shooting in Pietro's direction and the next there's only little pieces of them spread out across the floor, destroyed by their own ammunition.

  They run the simulation again with the same results. Tony adds obstacles and different types of weapons but Pietro always manages to destroy the weapons before they even get close to him. All of The Avengers are thoroughly impressed. Charles is grinning and giving tips every now and then that Pietro seems to hear even though they're about fifty feet away from each other. Erik is just silent.

  "Dude, seriously? I should've just asked for the robots," Pietro snarks and Tony smiles.

  "Ask and you shall receive," He says and the far wall opens and let's out a giant doomsbot. Pietro grins and pushes his earbuds into his ears. He presses a button on his Walkman, then he's gone.

  The machines left arm comes off first, quickly followed by the loss of it's knees causing it to collapse. It's head unscrews and then it's front panel is removed. There's a giant electrical explosion and Pietro reappears as he flies backwards. He lands on the ground with a thud but he's only down for about a second before he's standing once again.

  "Did you see that, Professor?!" He exclaims and takes out one of his earbuds, "You still convinced I'm not battle ready?" There's a hint of sass in his voice as he kicks his right leg upwards and does an odd pointing gesture at it.

  "Good job," Charles says in a normal voice but the way Pietro's head tilts indicates that he heard him, "But remember, never take your eyes off y-" He's cut off when the robots fist breaks off of its arm and slams into Pietro. The boy goes flying and Tony is quick to turn off the simulation. The robot shuts down and Steve slams open the door and jumps down the stairs as he runs towards Pietro.

  Clint isn't far behind and they're both followed closely by Vision who looks more interested than concerned. There's a medium sized gash on Pietro's forehead but his eyes are open and he's blinking, which seems to be a good thing.

  "You okay kid?" Clint asks as he drops to his knees beside him. Steve holds his head in both hands and began turning his face side to side, checking his eyes for concussion symptoms.

  "I didn't see that coming," He responds and Clint swears there's a hint of an accent. His breath catches in his throat and suddenly the room seems much smaller. If it wasn't for Steve asking him to move over he might've stayed there and completely frozen up.

  "'M fine," Pietro mutters and sits up slowly. His eyes completely lose focus for a moment but then they become extremely sharp and his eyes go wide. They cloud over and Clint looks up to see Charles' eyes in a similar fashion.

  Charles rolls up behind them and places a hand on Pietro's head, gently moving Steve away. He stays that way for a while before pulling away and nodding, Pietro's eyes turn normal, "He's alright. No serious trauma, just a headache."

  Pietro sits up and runs a hand through his hair. He examines the blood for a moment before shrugging and jumping up, he stumbles slightly into Vision's chest, "I've had worse," He says and smacks his cheeks twice before straightening his posture and turning to Charles.

  Charles places his hands on his lap and looks up to meet Pietro's eyes, "You have an issue with over estimating yourself. You think you've ended the battle before it's over or you get to cocky and soon it won't be just you that's getting hurt," He says and Pietro leans over to his left leg slowly, "You have an amazing gift, Pietro, but you have got to realize that you're still human."

  Pietro snorts at this, "No I'm not," His eyes go to Erik and they both tense up a bit, "Mutant and proud," He says and Erik's lips twitch upwards in the slightest.

  Charles sighs and starts wheeling himself away, "We are not doing this here," He says and there's a hint of finality to it. Erik reaches out one hand and Charles' wheelchair starts moving backwards, Charles muttering tiny curses as it does. Finally his back hits Erik's leg and he leans down over him.

  "How about we go explore the city then," He suggests and that's when everyone else decides to start walking away, "You never get a break Charles and this is the perfect opportunity," He lifts a hand to stroke Charles' cheek and he shudders slightly, "It'll be fun."

  "Only if you take Pietro somewhere at some point in time. Just the two of you, Father son bonding," Charles responds and Erik stands up with a scowl.

  "He's not my son," He says and promptly walks away. Charles can only sigh and wheels himself over to the others. He watches as Erik leaves the room and can't help but sigh once more.

  Pietro is sitting on the floor with Vision while Steve and Tony patch up his head. Bruce is hanging behind them awkwardly. Natasha and Clint aren't in the room anymore.

  "So you're seriously only like five months old?" Pietro asks.

  Vision nods and continues to stare at Pietro with an odd expression. Pietro doesn't seem to notice, "You can also say that Tony, Bruce, and two AIs are, in a way, my father's," This pulls a choked noise from Tony but Pietro's eyes only widen more with fascination.

  "That's awesome, dude," He says and Vision only smiles slightly.

  "And done," Steve says and stands. He wraps and arm around Tony's waist and looks down at Pietro sympathetically, "You've been here for a day and a half and we've already hurt you," His voice is apologetic.

  "Nah, that was your giant robot," Pietro stands and walks over to Charles only to run his hand across his bald head, "Anyways, head injuries never stopped me before," And then he's gone.

  "He's going to get himself killed," Charles says and they begin to make their way back to the main floor.

  When they get there Erik is nowhere to be found and after a moment of silence Charles says he's out in the city. Tony and Bruce dismiss themselves to the lab and Steve says something about picking up a friend from counseling. This leaves Charles and Vision to become properly acquainted.

  "I know this is an odd question, and I know most of the answer already, but what are you," Charles asks once they've been sitting together for a while.

  "I'm, well, several things. I'm made of synthesized flesh and I have the mind of two completely different AIs. There's also this stone," Vision answers and reaches up to touch his forehead, "I'm not exactly sure what it is but it keeps me going. It also shoots lasers," He says it with a serious tone but Charles can't help the laugh that bubbles out of him.

  "You can also fly and walk through walls. You're quite the warrior," All that power makes Charles nervous.

  "Still, my powers are nothing compared to you. With just a thought you can take over a person's mind and use their powers to your own whim," There's almost a suspicious hint to Vision's tone and Charles can feel his smile slip.

  "I can promise you now that I am not a threat to you or anyone else here. I just want to get home," He replies and Vision nods.

  "The team just has a long history of people messing with their heads," A thick accent cuts in and Charles looks up to find Wanda leaning against the counter, watching them, "I'm partially to blame for that."

  Vision's face fills with concern and he stands to face her, "Wanda, you know that is in the past. The team has moved on."

  "Sit down you over sized Zucchini," She responds but there's a faint smile on her face. It drops when she turns to Charles, "Who are you, really? Why are you here?" Her voice lowers and her eyes squint.

  He frowns in reply and it only deepens when he finds that he can't read her thoughts, "I'm still Professor Charles Xavier and I don't know why I'm here. You were there when we were pulled through. We don't mean to intrude," He rolls backwards a bit when she walks over to sit in the spot beside Vision.

  "And your companions? One of them destroyed Tony's suit in less than a minute and the other," Her voice cracks here and Charles might not be able to read her mind but he can sense her pain, "The other one appeared out of no where and threatened to kill him. You didn't really make a good first impression."

  Charles just keeps eye contact with her for a while before clearing his throat, "We've recently been through very hard times. It's hard to trust anybody, especially when their first action is to send a flying suit at you," They don't break eye contact.

  It seems they never would have if it wasn't for Pietro suddenly appearing in front of Charles, "I'm bored, " He complains and plops onto the floor in front  of Charles' wheelchair, "All the electronics here are super advanced and no matter where I run I can't find a single decent place with a couple arcade games!"

  Charles sighs and breaks eye contact with Wanda, who has paled considerably, to look down at the student at his feet, "Peter, Pietro. Since we've gotten here you've been acting like a child. This is a large building, certainly you can find some form of entertainment!"

  "You're no fun. I've ran through the whole city twice since we started this conversation and I still can't find anything good!" He appears behind Charles, and again in front of the TV, switching it on. Then he continues to appear all around the room before stopping right in front of Wanda. She jumps slightly but doesn't seem truly alarmed, just pale. He stares at her for a while before scratching the back of his neck, "I swear, I know you," He mumbles and then his hand begins buzzing again.

   Wanda clears her throat, "I have a very familiar face," She lies and Charles really wishes he knew what she was thinking.

  "No," Pietro whispers once more before disappearing and reappearing in front of the elevator. It dings and Peter walks out, almost walking straight into Pietro. He stumbles backwards before catching himself and turning a nice shade of pink.

  "Are you telepathic as well?" He asks with a barely there smile, "It's like you knew exactly when I would show up."

  "No, I just saw you step into the elevator when I was scouting out the place a few seconds ago," Pietro responds and steps back to leave space for Peter, "Why are you back so early? Shouldn't you be at school?" He questions and follows Peter to the Kitchen where he sets down all his stuff.

  "I tested out of all of my Math and Science classes last year so I just have two classes, a college history class and college English 4 ," Charles can't help the impressed look on his face. Only Jean had been that advanced.

  "So you're like mega smart?" Pietro sits in one of the bar chairs and leans forward, "You look really smart so I guess it makes sense."

  Peter laughs and grabs an apple from the holder. It's almost lunch time and that means Clint would be coming up soon to kick them out of the Kitchen. 

  "Hey, So, I was wondering," Peter begins but hesitates. He shakes his head and starts again, "You've been here for two days and I understand that's not very long but with your speed and over active, well, everything, I thought you might be bored of the place already. So I was wondering if maybe, just maybe, you'd like to go bowling with me and a few friends," When Pietro doesn't respond right away Peters eyes widen and he walks closer, "It's just my friends Gwen and Harry! They're super cool, I promise! You wouldn't be able to show your powers but for two geniuses they're pretty stupid when it comes to seeing stuff like that anyways," He steps closer again until he's within arms reach of Pietro, "What do you say? Bowling isn't that new so it's gotta be something you know how to do. Come on, it'll be fuuuun!"

  Pietro sits in silence for another moment before a giant grin splits his face, "I'm going to destroy all of you," He says and stands before disappearing.

  "Okay!" Peter exclaims and Grins again, "Friday tell Pietro that we'll be leaving at 4:30 so he should meet me in the kitchen around 4," He says before heading back to his room. He sends a wave to the people on the couch as he goes.

  "Well, I'm glad he's making friends," Charles says as he watches him go. He's extremely impressed with this Peter boy and if his fathers would allow it, he'd really like to take a look at his powers.

  He turns back to the two in front of him and smiles, "Well, I really must be off. My partner is out wondering the streets and I really need to make sure he's okay. Knowing him he's probably threatened at least one person," He says and starts wheeling towards his room. He stops and turns back to Wanda, "I really hope you'll come to trust us. I'm sure we'd be better allies than enemies," With that he wheels away.

  "He doesn't know," Vision says as he slowly wraps his arms around Wanda's waist. She turns so she can push herself under his chin, hiding the tears in her eyes, "It's not his fault, so we can't blame him for the pain," Vision runs his fingers gently through her hair as her body begins to shake.

  "He resembles him in so many ways, but the differences are so large," Her accent is thick and her words were shaking, "I just want my brother back."

  They sit like that in silence for longer than either can even process.

*

   Natasha had removed Clint from the training simulation room as soon as they knew Pietro was okay. She then took him to his room where he collapsed onto his bed and has been there since. Natasha had left after about thirty minutes so he was alone. In the dark. With no noises.

  Fun.

  I guess that's why you really couldn't blame him for the shriek he let out when someone randomly appeared in the spot beside him. 

  "Ohmygod!" He had shrieked before grabbing the hidden knife from under his pillow and straddling the intruders waist, pressing the weapon to the person neck. He might be retired but he just couldn't get rid of his reflexes.

  When his eyes met the ones below him he slowly pulled away. There was Pietro, looking more impressed than scared, laying completely still beneath him.

  "That was awesome," He whispers with wide eyes, "For an Old man you're really," He pauses and Clint can't move for some reason, "Reactive? Spry, yeah Spry," Pietro's face flushes and he continues to stare at Clint with unhidden admiration.

  Clint just groans and rolls over before standing, "Don't try that shit on anyone else, okay? You'll get your throat slit, in fact you're lucky I didn't do it," He groans and steps away from the bed. He rubs his eyes and opens his drawer to put some pyjama pants on over his boxer. When he's done he turns to Pietro who is still laying in his bed, looking around the room, "What are you even doing in here?"

  That seems to catch Pietro's attention because he sits up in the bed, crossing his legs and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, "Charles is out in the city and I need help," He let's out a sigh and Clint goes to stand across from him.

  Clint had known the kid for a day and he already trusted him enough to ask for help. Alright then.

  "Peter invited me to go bowling and I don't know what to wear," At this Clint actually scoffs. This makes Pietro frown at him in a way that can only mean confusion, "I don't have a lot of friends at the school and this is a totally different time period so I'm nervous!" He rolls over and stands, "I just don't wanna embarrass Peter, you know?" When Clint doesn't respond after a while Pietro rolls his eyes and walks to the door, "I knew this was a stupid idea. Never mind."

  Clint speaks up right before Pietro closes the door, "You ever heard of ACDC?" This causes Pietro to pause and stick his head back into the room.

  "Yeah, they're pretty cool," He says and it sounds like a question.

  Clint goes to his closet and starts digging through a drawer. When he emerges he has a black shirt in hand. He tosses it at Pietro who appears in front of it with a contemplative frown. He opens it and looks it over. It's simple, black with the ACDC logo printed across the front with Lightning bolts on either side.

   "Wear that with the jacket you showed up with and a pair of darker jeans. Peter has an old pair of black converse he never wears in his room, if you ask he'll probably actually give them to you," Clint says, he tries to sound calm but really his heart is beating and he can't stop thinking about how that shirt had looked on another man with light hair and a knack for speed.

   One moment Clint is standing by his closet with a slight smile and the next he's being tackled by an over hyper man and being forced into a quick hug.

  "I knew you were cool!" Pietro exclaims as he pulls away and smacks Clint on the shoulder, "Thanks! I promise I'll bring it back in one piece!" And then just like that, he's gone.

  Clint let's his grin grow as he runs a hand through his hair and heads towards the living room. If he's going to plan an outfit he sure as hell is gonna see it in completion. 

  He walks in to find the room mostly empty. Wanda and Vision are on the couch, Wanda curled up in Visions lap probably asleep while Vision is watching the muted TV. Peter is leaned against the bar playing something on his phone while munching on an apple. Clint smiles at them all before settling down in a chair across from Vision. He grabs the remote and turns on subtitles which makes Vision's eyes widen and then focus as he reads the words.

   Clint is just settling down when there's a gasp behind him and he leans backwards to see Pietro now beside Peter with a smile.

  Peter grins and looks down at Pietro's shoes before nodding, "Oh yeah. They fit you much better! You can have them if you want," He says and Clint grins at being correct. Peters eyes go up to look at Pietro's whole outfit and he freezes, "You can't wear that shirt! " He whispers, "Has Clint seen you in that?" 

  Pietro looks over at Clint in confusion and fixes his jacket, "He gave it to me to wear, I didn't realize it was going to be a big deal," He turns back to Peter who just stares at himself skeptically before clearing his throat.

  "Alright, well come on, they're waiting," Peter's frown slowly changes to a small smile and the two make their way to the elevator.

It opens to reveal Tony with a Stark Pad in one hand and what looks like a chicken sandwich in the other, "You two heading off? Be safe and call me if anything happens," His eyes grow darker at this, "I'm serious Peter, no more going into things alone."

  Peter nods and steps past his dad with an awkward simle, "I promise," the door begin to close, hiding hiding the two boys, "Bye dad!" And then the doors are closed.

  "There's at least a 73% chance someone is going to die," Clint says says as he pushes himself out of the chair and toward the stove, "What is everyone thinking for lunch? Except you Stark, you're dead to me."

  Tony huffs and after popular demand Clint begins to work on Spaghetti. Pasta two nights in a row, great. Unfortunantly, soon enough that would be the least of their problems.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter updated soon. I feed off of cmoments so if you want more please tell me. Please.


End file.
